Nostalgia
by iNSaNiTY.xCheshire
Summary: A short one-shot about how the story might have ended if it was a happy ending. May contain slight Hatter x Alice, depends on how you look at it.


**A/N: Well… This is my second fanfic for Are You Alice? which is a one-shot… The first was a Are You Alice? crossover with Hetalia fanfic that I'm still working on. This plot bunny has been mean to me and disturbing for quite some time now…I just need to get it out. Anyways, this is my idea of how the story will end, which obviously won't end that way in reality… Let's keep our fingers crossed for a happy ending, shall we?**

* * *

**WARNING: Story is set after in the manga when Alice gets stabbed by the Cheshire Cat and enters his dream-like world where all things go crazy. May be a slight hint of Hatter X Alice, depends on how you see it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Are You Alice? and its characters belongs to Ai Ninomiya and the original Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and its characters belongs to Lewis Carroll. I own nothing except for this fanfic's idea.**

* * *

_"I DON'T WANT SOMETHING LIKE A 'LITTLE BROTHER'!"_

Sky blue eyes shot open and the figure sat up quickly, sweating and panting from short of breath. The figure ran a hand through his blonde hair as sweat continues to trickle down his forehead. He looked around at his surroundings and sighed.

_…Where am I?_

Surrounding the teen were many varieties of flowers, all in different colours, shapes and sizes, but the ones which stood out the most were the red roses. _'Pretty…'_ The figure thought to himself while smiling, at the same time reaching out his right hand to caress the roses. Just then, right before the teen could reach the roses; a strong gust of wind blew, sending the flower petals dancing in the air.

_…Wait. WHO am I…?_

Ignoring the beautiful scene of the dancing flower petals, the blonde stared down into his hands, a flash of red suddenly appearing before his eyes. _'…Did…I kill someone…?'_ The thought of that scared him, and he stood up much too quickly, almost stumbling over his foot. He started walking fast and broke into a full run.

_"My purpose is to return this name back to Alice."_

_…Who is Alice?_

The blonde continued running non-stop, ignoring the fact that he was almost running out of breath. He just needed to get out of here. _'I can't stop…not now…!'_ The teen had never run this fast before, and finding himself unable to stop, he crashed into the bright white light ahead of him.

* * *

**xXxXxXxXx**

"…lice? Alice, wake up!"

Sky blue eyes shot open for the second time, only to find a pair of equally bright blue eyes staring back. Alice immediately sat up.

"Geez… Who was the one who wanted me to tell a story? Was my story really that boring? Really Alice, you got to pay more attention!" The owner of the other pair of blue eyes pouted, her long curly blonde hair swaying in the wind.

Alice blinked back. "Big sister…" A wave of fondness rushed through him. This was the big sister that had taken care of him. This was the big sister that he had spent almost his whole life with. This was the big sister that he had shared the same name with… This was _his_ big sister.

"Sheesh, I'll forgive you this time Alice. But I won't allow a next time!" The blonde girl then smiled and leaned back against the tree, enjoying the scenery around.

Alice did the same.

"Ne, Alice… Remember a few days ago when I told you that you should meet someone?" Alice unconsciously nodded. "He'll be coming later, so make sure you treat him well! He's someone that I hold great respect for…" Alice looked at his big sister who was now smiling with great admiration on her face._ 'Must be some really great person then…'_

They sat in silent for a few moments enjoying the calming surroundings, before the older one among the two called out again.

"Sensei! You're here!" Alice glanced up curiously, only to see his big sister standing up and rushing over in a hurry to the person who arrived.

Due to the mysterious person being blocked by his big sister, Alice could not see the person's face clearly. _'Must be a really great person for big sister to call him 'sensei'…'_ But when he did see the mysterious person's face, Alice breath stopped for a moment.

A wave of nostalgia overwhelmed him, and Alice could only stare back, wide eyed. "Ah, Alice! You should come here and meet sensei!" _Why did that guy felt so familiar…?_ Alice was pretty sure that he hadn't met him before, _but why was the nostalgic feeling so strong?_

The guy wore a black suit, his raven hair was tied back in a rather messy fashion, and a stack of papers were in his hands. The most familiar thing about the guy was his charcoal black eyes.

The mysterious guy walked over and extended a hand out to Alice.

"My name's Lewis Carroll, or known as 'sensei' to your older sister. Either name is fine by me. I'm also the owner of the hat shop in town. So I'm guessing that you're the other Alice, right?"

Alice did the thing that came to his mind first.

He shook the man's hand and smiled.

_The man smiled back too._

**-End-**

* * *

**A/N: Don't look at me like that… I just had to make him own a hat shop… If only the ending is happy like that, ne? But I sense more plot twist coming up and more action~ I can't wait for the release of a new chapter~ I got really hooked up on this manga, to be honest. I hope that everyone enjoyed this short story and please do review to help make my future stories better!**


End file.
